The present invention relates to mobile communications devices, and in particular, to method and systems for invoking MIDlets from a mobile web browser using push registry mechanisms provided by the application management software (AMS) of a local device.
The present invention relates to mobile communications devices, and in particular, to method and systems for invoking MIDlets from a mobile web browser using push registry mechanisms provided by the application management software (AMS) of a local device.
Mobile Information Device Profile (MIDP) applications (referred to herein as MIDlets) are software components that car be downloaded and installed on devices that provide a Java 2 Mobile Edition (J2ME) runtime environment. Currently the MIDP 2.0 version is the newest version specified from Sun. MIDlets support a push registry for invocation of MIDlets based on external events such as short messaging service (SMS) receive, socket connection, etc. Currently, mobile phones from a variety of manufacturers support push registry SMS. Push refers to the ability to receive and act on information asynchronously, as information becomes available, instead of forcing the application to use synchronous polling techniques that increase resource use.
Web standards presently do not provide any mechanism for invoking MIDlets from mobile web browsers. The extended hypertext mark-up language (XHTML) and wireless mark-up language (WML) languages supported by mobile web browsers do not contain support for invoking local applications such as applets and activeX components. What is desired is a method and system for invoking MIDlets from a mobile web browser.